


Dust

by UberDuper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Slurs, Sparring, basically Owari doing what she does best, because saionji, feat. older saionji, though there aren't too many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...” The pair stared each other down for a few moments, Owari's head still spinning from the impact. Then Saionji removed her foot and crossed her arms. “Get up, idiot. It's getting late, we're done here.”</p><p>“Pfeh.” Owari snorted, pulling herself into a sitting position. “What's wrong? Nothin' clever to say?"</p><p>Day 5 - Onyx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

“Heh.” Owari adjusted her her feet, the movement kicking up a bit of the baseball diamond's dust. The gymnast rolled her neck, her vertebrate popping like a string of firecrackers. “You're fast. And you hit harder than I thought, squirt.” She rubbed at an abrasion on her forearm, feeling the raw skin there. It would bleed. And that made her grin. “But you can't hit as hard as me.” Owari clenched her fists. “You fight like a bug or something.”

“Well _you_ fight like a barbarian.” Saionji held her upper arm, frowning. That was the one good hit Akane had gotten on the dancer, all of her other swings having been complete misses or glancing blows. Owari would admit, Saionji was a better fighter than she expected. The girl, though not as small as she used to be, was lightning quick on her feet and pretty damn graceful too. That was to be expected of somebody whose talent was dance related – she couldn't be bothered to remember the actual thing right now – though perhaps there were other contributing factors.

Whatever. Owari lunged forward, fist cocked back. Her footsteps threw up dust, the soles of her shoes clomping against the ground. Like a charging bull, Owari was a moving muscle mass, most of her strength put behind this single swing. Hiyoko narrowed her eyes, feinting to the left. Not this time. Akane leaned back, transferring her weight to her legs and skidding across the ground. Her right leg swung out in a large arc, barely catching Saionji's foot.

The attack clipping her foot caused the dancer to pitch forward, heading straight for the dirt. At the last second she tucked her head in, transferring her momentum into a roll that sent her a few solid feet away from Owari. The gymnast continued to move in the wrong direction, even as she dug her heels into the ground and nearly toppled to the ground. Still, Akane managed to rebound, rolling from her heels to the balls of her feet, catapulting in the opposite direction towards Saionji.

This time, Saionji's dodge was wholly successful, escaping from Owari's next swing by ducking under her arm. She then delivered two swift punches, one striking Akane straight in the armpit and the other landing on the shoulder blade of the same arm. There was just enough power to send Owari spinning, which was probably the intended effect. Still, the gymnast simply bent one of her legs, using her impromptu swing to her advantage by extending the other, creating a savage kick. Saionji one again ducked, the only part of her getting hit being a stray strand of golden blonde hair. Her arms went around Akane's leg and tugged.

Had they been fighting almost anywhere else, that tug would have been nothing. Unfortunately, they were fighting on the baseball diamond. Which meant slippery dirt absolutely everywhere. The foot that was still on the ground, even with its favorable position, did not hold enough traction to avoid being shifted forward without Akane's torso being adjusting enough to compensate. So she toppled backwards, head thumping painfully against the dirty ground as Saionji loomed over her, the smaller girl's foot planted on Akane's chest.

“...” The pair stared each other down for a few moments, Owari's head still spinning from the impact. Then Saionji removed her foot and crossed her arms. “Get up, idiot. It's getting late, we're done here.”

“Pfeh.” Owari snorted, pulling herself into a sitting position. “What's wrong? Nothin' clever to say? No remarks about how I should eat some mud or that next time you'll break my fingers?” To be honest, she was disappointed. Half the fun with Hiyoko was hearing her say some stupid stuff that didn't mean anything other than she was mad.

“Oh shut up, you skanky airhead.” Was the blonde's response as she grabbed the water bottle she had brought to their skirmish, taking a long drink before continuing. “Jeez, I try and be nice for once and this is how I'm treated? I guess I should have expected less from a weirdo masochist that enjoys getting the shit beaten out of them.”

“There it is.” Owari replied, grinning. She finally managed to haul herself off of the ground, brushing as much dirt as she could from her white shirt. Perhaps she should have worn something darker. Speaking of clothes... “What's with the getup anyway?” She asked, motioning at her sparring partner.

“...What?” Saionji asked, evidently annoyed. She had a small towel, just like the one old man Nidai used, draped around her shoulders, which she used to dab up a touch of sweat on her neck. “Is there something wrong with it? Is that why you lost, you creep? You were too busy looking at me to be focused on fighting?” Owari gave Saionji a serious look over for the first time that day. Nothing big for a normal person, just a pair of exercise shorts and a black tank top, but it looked strange on the dancer.

“Nah. It's just you almost look kinda normal without that dumb kimono on all the time.”

“Wh-?!” Saionji made a choked off, offended sound. She puffed out her cheeks and glared at Akane. “For your information, you uncultured idiot, my kimono's _authentic_ and probably more expensive than anything you'll ever own in your entire worthless life.”

“Whatever.” Owari replied, thumping the side of her head. A puff of dust came out of her ear, and she nodded, satisfied. “I'm just surprised someone as small as you knows how to fight.” Akane turned back towards the school, marching off. “I'm gonna get something to eat.”

“H-Hey!” Saionji scampered after her, matching her stride once she caught up.

“...What?” She glanced over at Saionji, uninterested. “We're done.”

“Well...” It looked like the shorter girl didn't have a reason – or at least, a reason she understood – for catching up to Akane, so she continued walking. Hiyoko continued to match her pace. Did this chick like... want something from her? Akane glanced back at her. Normally she wouldn't give the time of day to anyone that wasn't her redheaded friend or that chick with the crazy hair. So what was her deal now?

“For real though.” Owari narrowed her eyes at Saionji. “You're like... here still. Why? It's botherin' me.” Something about the statement hit Saionji enough to prevent her from speaking for a moment.

“Is there something _wrong_ with me walking in the same direction as you, huh?” She finally replied. “Are we not going to the same place?” Saionji rolled her eyes and huffed, muttering to herself. “God, do you have to be so brainless all of the time?”

“...” Owari stared curiously at Saionji for a couple more seconds before shrugging and turning back to the path before her, Hope's Peak looming quietly in the twilight. “You're saying a lot of stuff.”

“That's what happens when people open their mouths.” Hiyoko responded. They walked together all the way to the school's foyer, where Owari was finally ready to split up and get some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, Hiyoko had one more thing to say to her. “Hey.”

“God, what?” Owari stopped walking, glancing over her shoulder at Saionji. The blonde looked... nervous almost, but Owari brushed it off as her being her.

“Oh, shut up and let me talk, you loghead! Are you always this rude?” Hiyoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Jeez. I was just gonna ask if...” She stopped to clear her throat. “If you wanted to... I dunno, do something like this some other time.”

“Pff.” Owari snorted, letting out a laugh. “Now we're talkin'. Same place, same time. I'll kick your butt a second time.” And with that, Saionji was left standing in the foyer by herself.

“...I won, you-!” Saionji cut herself off, throwing her hands up into the air. “Whatever. I'm going to go shower.” Speaking to nobody in particular, Saionji grumbled and stomped down the darkened hallway back to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying it's a crush, but...


End file.
